Frérot et Soeurette
by Nigamiestmajeur-e
Summary: La version Gravity Falls du conte de Grimm.
Dipper prit sa soeurette par la main et lui dit :

\- Depuis que nos parents sont morts dans un accident de carriole, nous n'avons plus un moment de bon; Bill Cipher, qui nous a kidnappés, nous bat tous les jours et lorsque nous nous approchons de lui, il nous chasse à coups de pied et de canne. De vieilles croûtes de pain dur, voilà notre nourriture, et même le gnome sous la table a mieux : au moins, il lui lance parfois un bon morceau. Si nos parents le savaient ! Viens, nous allons partir ensemble dans le vaste monde.

Tout le jour, ils marchèrent à travers prés et champs, routes et sentiers, et quand il se mit à pleuvoir, Mabel dit : "Voilà Raptor Jésus et nos coeurs qui pleurent ensemble !". Le soir, ils arrivèrent dans une grande forêt, et ils étaient si fatigués par leur longue marche, par le chagrin et la faim, qu'ils se blottirent dans un arbre creux et s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, à leur réveil, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il faisait très chaud jusque sous les arbres.

\- Mabel, j'ai soif, dit alors Dipper, si je connaissais une source, j'irais bien y boire; mais il me semble justement entendre murmurer de l'eau.

Dipper se leva, prit Mabel par la main et ils se mirent à a recherche de la source. Or leur kidnappeur, Bill Cipher, était un démon, il avait bien vu partir les deux enfants et il les avait suivis à pas de loup, en cachette comme il le faisait si bien, et il avait maudit toutes les sources de la forêt. Quand ils trouvèrent une petite source qui cascadait en étincelant sur les pierres, Dipper voulut y boire, mais Mabel entendit le murmure de deux esprits, deux enfants gardiens de la forêt dont l'un portait un chapeau rouge pointu et l'autre une théière sur la tête. Ceux-ci la prévenaient du danger :

"Qui boit de son eau devient un tigre, qui boit de son eau devient un tigre."

Alors Mabel s'écria :

\- Je t'en supplie frérot, ne bois pas, sinon tu deviendrais un tigre féroce et tu me dévorerais.

Bien qu'il eût grand-soif, Dipper ne but pas et déclara :

\- J'attendrai la prochaine source.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la deuxième source, Mabel entendit les enfants gardiens murmurer aussi : "Qui boit de son eau devient un loup, qui boit de son eau devient un loup !"

\- Frérot, s'écria Mabel, je t'en prie, ne bois pas, sinon tu deviendrais un loup et tu me mangerais.

Dipper ne but pas et déclara :

\- J'attendrai d'arriver à la prochaine source, mais alors tu auras beau dire ce que tu voudras, il me faudra boire : ma soif est vraiment trop grande.

En arrivant à la troisième source, Mabel entendit les esprits dire dans leur murmure : "Qui boit de son eau devient un chevreuil, qui boit de son eau devient un chevreuil !"

\- Ah ! Dipper, dit Mabel, je t'en supplie, ne bois pas, sinon tu deviendrais un chevreuil et tu te sauverais loin de moi.

Mais Dipper s'était aussitôt mis à genoux près de la source et s'était penché pour boire de l'eau, et dès que les premières gouttes eurent touché ses lèvres, il se retrouva faon, petit chevreuil.

Alors Mabel se mit à pleurer sur son pauvre frère jumeau ensorcelé, et le faon pleurait aussi, tout triste à ses pieds.

\- Rassure-toi, cher petit faon, finit par lui dire Mabel, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

Puis elle prit l'écharpe dorée qu'elle avait autour du cou, la décousit et avec deux branches de bois elle tricota un pull à col roulé pour habiller le faon, et elle arracha des joncs dont elle tressa une laisse souple. Elle y attacha le petit animal pour l'emmener, et elle s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Et quand ils eurent longtemps, bien longtemps marché, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une petite maison; la petite fille regarda à l'intérieur et, comme elle était vide, elle pensa : "Nous pouvons bien rester vivre ici". Alors elle alla chercher des feuilles et de la mousse pour faire une douce litière au petit faon, et tous les matins elle sortait ramasser pour elle des racines, des baies et des noisettes, et pour le faon elle rapportait de l'herbe tendre qu'il mangeait dans sa main, tout joyeux et folâtrant autour d'elle. Le soir, quand Mabel était fatiguée et qu'elle avait fini de lire le livre sur son groupe de ménestrels préféré, elle posait sa tête sur le dos du petit faon, et c'était là l'oreiller sur lequel elle s'endormait doucement. Et si Dipper avait eu sa forme humaine, c'eût été une vie magnifique.

* * *

Ils vécurent quelques temps tout seuls dans ce coin désert. Mais il advint que l'une des personnes les plus influentes du village le plus proche de la forêt, y fit une grande chasse. Cette personne se faisait nommer Monsieur Mystère, et il était connu au village pour ses découvertes d'animaux étranges et fantastiques. Or il était à cours de nouveauté, aussi organisa-t-il ce qu'il appelait "une chasse aux mystères" et alors retentirent à travers les arbres le son du cor, les aboiements des chiens et les cris joyeux des chasseurs, et entendant cela le petit faon aurait bien voulu y assister.

\- Ah, laisse-moi aller à la chasse, dit-il à Mabel, je ne peux plus tenir en place, tu sais comme j'aime chasser les mystères.

Et il la supplia si longtemps, qu'elle finit par y consentir.

\- Cependant, lui dit-elle, reviens ici ce soir. Je vais fermer ma petite porte à cause des méchants chasseurs, et afin que je te reconnaisse, tu frapperas en disant : "Ma Mabel, laisse-moi entrer"; si tu ne dis pas ces mots, je n'ouvrirai pas la porte.

Le faon bondit alors dehors : quel bonheur et quelle joie d'être en liberté ! Monsieur Mystère et ses acolytes aperçurent l'étrange animal, car quoi de plus étrange qu'un faon avec un pull à col roulé, et se mirent à sa poursuite mais ils ne purent le rattraper, car chaque fois qu'ils croyaient le tenir, il s'échappait d'un bond par-dessus le taillis et disparaissait à leur vue. Quand il fit sombre, il courut à la maisonnette et frappa en disant : "Ma Mabel, laisse-moi entrer." Alors la petite porte s'ouvrit, il entra d'un bond à l'intérieur et se reposa toute la nuit sur sa douce litière.

Le lendemain, la chasse recommença, et lorsque le petit faon entendit de nouveau le son du cor et les ho-ho des chasseurs, il n'y tint plus et dit :

\- Mabel, ouvre-moi, il faut que je sorte.

\- Reviens ici ce soir, dit -elle en lui ouvrant la porte, et tu diras ton mot de passe.

Quand Monsieur Mystère et ses chasseurs virent à nouveau le faon au pull à col roulé, ils le prirent tous en chasse, mais il était trop rapide et trop vif pour eux. Il en fut ainsi toute la journée, pourtant le soir les chasseurs finirent par le cerner et l'un d'entre eux le blessa légèrement au pied, de sorte qu'il se mit à boiter et s'échappa difficilement. Alors un chasseur se glissa derrière lui jusqu'à la maisonnette et entendit appeler : "Ma Mabel, laisse-moi entrer.", et il vit qu'on lui ouvrait la porte et qu'on la refermait aussitôt. Le chasseur nota tout cela mentalement, alla trouver Monsieur Mystère et lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. L'homme fut très troublé, car le nom de "Mabel" réveillait en lui des souvenirs enfouis. Serait-ce possible que cette demoiselle...? Non... Ils étaient morts depuis longtemps. Mais il déclara : "Nous chasserons encore demain."

Mabel, quand à elle, fut terriblement effrayée en voyant que son petit faon était blessé. Elle lava le sang de sa blessure, y appliqua des herbes et dit : "Va te coucher, cher petit faon, afin de te guérir". Mais la blessure était si légère que le lendemain matin le faon ne s'en ressentait plus. Et quand il entendit de nouveau le bruit des plaisirs de la chasse au-dehors, il dit :

\- Je ne peux plus tenir en place, il faut que j'y assiste; il ne me prendront pas de sitôt.

Mabel se mit à pleurer et dit :

\- Ils vont te tuer maintenant, et je serai toute seule dans cette forêt, abandonnée de tous au monde : je ne te laisserai pas partir.

\- Alors je mourrai de chagrin ici, répondit le faon. Lorsque j'entends le son du cor, je me sens obligé de sauter sur mes jambes !

Le coeur lourd, Mabel ne put faire autrement que de lui ouvrir la porte, et le faon, guéri et tout joyeux, bondit dans la forêt. Quand Monsieur Mystère l'aperçut, il dit à ses chasseurs : "Poursuivez-le toute la journée et jusqu'à la nuit, mais que personne ne lui fasse de mal." Dès le coucher du soleil, Monsieur Mystère dit au chasseur au courant : "A présent viens me montrer la maisonnette de la forêt." Et arrivé devant la petite porte, il frappa en criant :

\- Ma Mabel, laisse-moi entrer.

Alors la porte s'ouvrit, Monsieur Mystère entra et il fut saisi par le visage de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Car ce visage, il le connaissait bien, et il pensait ne jamais le revoir.

"Mabel ? Mabel, ma chérie, c'est bien toi ?"

La jeune fille qui avait été effrayée en voyant entrer un homme avec un fez sur la tête et non le petit faon, cessa de trembler en entendant la voix de cet homme qui lui semblait de moins en moins inconnu.

"Grunkle Stan ? Grunkle Stan !"

Ce fut des retrouvailles fortes émouvantes, Monsieur Mystère serrant dans ses bras Mabel qui n'était autre que sa petite-nièce qu'il croyait avoir perdu dans l'accident de carriole qui avait tué ses parents.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois encore en vie ! Je suis si heureux ! Mais que t'était-il arrivé ?

\- Lors de l'accident, un démon du nom de Bill Cipher nous a sauvés, mon frère et moi. Il prétendait vouloir nous aider alors qu'il voulait faire de nous ses esclaves.

\- Ma pauvre chérie ! Veux-tu venir avec moi au Mystery Shack et devenir mon acolyte pour mon musée ?

\- Oh oui ! répondit la jeune fille, mais il faut que le faon vienne aussi, c'est mon frère, je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

\- Bien sûr qu'on n'abandonnera pas Dipper, il restera près de toi aussi longtemps que tu vivras et il ne manquera de rien.

Là-dessus, le faon entra d'un bond, et Mabel l'attacha de nouveau avec la laisse en jonc qu'elle prit elle-même à la main, puis elle quitta avec lui la petite maison de la forêt. Grunkle Stan emmena la jeune fille dans sa maison, le Mystery Shack, où elle devint Mademoiselle Mystère dont la gentillesse et la bonne humeur légendaire rendit le musée encore plus populaire, et ils vécurent ainsi longtemps tous les deux; le faon était soigné et choyé, gambadant en liberté dans le jardin de la maison.

* * *

Or leur kidnappeur, Bill Cipher, dont la méchanceté avait été la cause de leur départ dans le vaste monde, ne doutait pas que Mabel avait été dévorée par les bêtes sauvages dans la forêt et que Dipper, changé en faon, avait été tué d'un coup de fusil par les chasseurs. Aussi, lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils allaient très bien et étaient très heureux, colère et furie naquirent en son noeud papillon, ne le laissèrent plus en repos et il n'eut d'autre pensée que de trouver un moyen de faire encore leur malheur à tous deux. Et justement, il avait à son service un jeune garçon qui était terriblement jaloux du succès du Mystery Shack. Il s'appelait Gideon.

\- C'est moi qui aurait du avoir le monopole des affaires mystiques avec ma Tente de la Télépathie !

\- Rassure-toi, lui disait le démon d'une voix réjouie, quand le moment sera venu, je saurais m'y prendre.

Or vint le jour où Mabel gagna un cochon, un joli porcelet à qui elle donna le doux nom de Dandinou. Elle le porta de la kermesse où elle l'avait reçu jusqu'au Shack de ses deux bras, et c'était donc épuisée qu'elle rentra chez elle, et seule puisque son Grunkle Stan faisait visiter la forêt à des clients. Bill prit alors l'apparence de sa nourrice, s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui dit :

\- Ma pauvre enfant, vous voilà bien fatiguée d'avoir porter cet animal aussi longtemps ! Venez, je vais vous aider à monter les escaliers pour que vous alliez vous coucher.

Bill porta la demoiselle affaiblie jusqu'en haut des escaliers... et la poussa ensuite vers le bas. Mabel se brisa la nuque au bout de la dixième marche, et la jeune et jolie Mademoiselle Mystère mourut sur le coup.

Une fois la chose faite, Bill prit Gideon en main, il lui mit un bonnet et le coucha dans le lit à la place de Mabel. Il lui donna aussi l'aspect et l'apparence de Mabel, et il n'y eu que son cou manquant qu'il ne put pas lui rendre. Cependant, afin que Stan ne s'en aperçut point, il n'eut qu'à remonter la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

Le soir, quand Grunkle Stan rentra et apprit qu'un cochon avait prit place dans sa maison, il était énervé, mais il pardonnait vite sa petite nièce, aussi il voulut aller au chevet de sa chère Mabel. Alors Bill, déguisé en nounou, s'écria promptement : "Non, laissez les rideaux fermés, la demoiselle ne peut pas encore voir la lumière et elle a besoin de repos". Stan se retira sans savoir que ce n'était pas la vraie Mabel qui était couchée dans le lit.

Mais à minuit, quand tout dormait, le jeune homme-à-tout-faire du musée Soos, qui avait une chambre au rez-de-chaussée en face du salon et était seul à veiller encore puisqu'il jouait avec son cadre magique, vit la porte s'ouvrir et la vraie Mabel entrer. Elle sortit le cochon de son panier, le prit dans ses bras et lui donna à boire. Puis elle tapota son petit oreiller, le remit dans le petit panier et le recouvrit de sa petite couverture. Elle n'oublia pas non plus le petit faon, elle alla dans le coin où il était couché et lui caressa le dos. Après quoi, elle se dirigea sans un seul mot vers la porte et sortit. C'est ainsi qu'elle vint maintes fois la nuit et jamais elle ne disait un mot; Soos la voyait bien, mais il n'osait en parler à personne.

Or, au bout d'un certain temps, voilà que la jeune Mabel commença à parler la nuit et elle dit :

 _Que fait mon cochon ? Que fait mon petit faon ?_  
 _Deux fois encore je reviendrai, puis plus jamais._

Soos ne répondit pas, mais quand elle eut disparu de nouveau, il alla trouver Grunkle Stan et lui raconta tout. "Raptor Jésus ! qu'est-ce que cela? dit Stan. La nuit prochaine, je veillerai près du cochon." Le soir, il se rendit dans le salon, et à minuit la jeune fille apparut de nouveau et dit :

 _Que fait mon cochon ? Que fait mon petit faon ?_  
 _Une fois encore je reviendrai, puis plus jamais._

Et elle soigna ensuite son cochon comme elle faisait à l'accoutumée avant de disparaître. Stan n'osa pas lui adresser la parole, mais la nuit suivante il veilla encore. De nouveau elle parla :

 _Que fait mon cochon ? Que fait mon petit faon ?_  
 _Cette fois encore je suis venue, puis plus jamais._

Alors Grunkle Stan ne put se contenir, il s'élança vers elle et lui dit :

\- Tu ne peux être que ma nièce chérie.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, je suis ta nièce chérie.

Au même instant, par la grâce du Raptor, elle avait recouvré la vie, et elle était là, fraîche, rose et en bonne santé. Puis elle raconta à Stan le méchant forfait que Bill et Gideon avait commis contre elle. Grunkle les fit comparaître tous les deux devant la justice et la sentence fut prononcée : on conduisit Gideon dans la forêt où les bêtes sauvages le dévorèrent, quand à Bill, il fut mis au bûcher. Et lorsqu'il fut réduit en cendres, le petit faon se métamorphosa et retrouva sa forme humaine. Alors Dipper et Mabel vécurent heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.


End file.
